Forum:2009-07-08 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for Yes! Von Pinn at last. Now we find out who's side the castle is really on. I.E. how did Von Pinn get to sneak up on Agatha w/o a warning from the castle? :(1) We know Von Pinn moves very fast. (2) The Castle was clearly trying to tell her in that sort of comedy way that people do, and she just interpreted it as it worrying about the Lion being re-activated. She pulls rank as Heterodyne and it, somewhat sulkily, accepts her authority and sits back to watch her encounter Von Pinn on her own. ----Cantabrian 09:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :: I disagree that the Castle was trying to warn her that Von Pinn was coming - it was just being self-centred about the Lion possibly biting it (despite the fact that two people already ensured it would not). :: As to how she snuck up? What Cantabrian said, plus the fact that the Castle believes Von Pinn belongs there, Von Pinn believes she's supposed to take care of Heterodynes, and this is the natural way of things. Only Agatha has the wrong impression about her, for good cause, and at least she has some of the clues. :: (How Von Pinn will handle the conflict between a healthy liege (Agatha) and a damaged charge (Gil) will be interesting to see work out. I'll be behind the lead shielding.) -- Corgi 16:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::: You have it exactly. And while I think Agatha is her priority, she'll still tend to Gil if instructed. I think Agatha and Gil just picked up a chaperone. Ooh, and I just realized that we may get more exposition on Lucrezia now. ''— m''' (talk) 20:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) And when did Prof. Belette try to steal the Moulin Rouge? How were Gil and Zola involved in that? - - Rej ¤¤? 05:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I think Agatha's appropriate next quote should be: "....eeep!" --Donovan Ravenhull 05:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) On the one had She shows up. On the other, this is in a room where the Castle can smash people, which I think would be bad even for Her. However, the castle might not be able to smash her. So, what happens next? -GC 04:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : Why would the Castle want to smash Von Pinn? She's ''supposed to be there. -- Corgi 16:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :: Back at Castle Wolfenbeck she seemed to mean Agatha considerable harm, even after she recognized who the young woman was. Further, Lucrezia created her - which means Pinn might be loyal to the Other, whether she knows it or wants to be or not. -GC 01:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) FinalyThanos007 10:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Wait... does von Pinn actually know that Agatha is the new Heterodyne? You know, she might think Bill or Barry have returned. And I´m still not 100% sure she knows and accepts that Agatha is a Heterodyne, rather than merely Lucrezia´s daughter. - 11:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : The Castle has to have said 'mistress' at least once by now, don't you think? But more specifically, Von Pinn says, ' '. I'm pretty sure that she wasn't thinking Zola, not with the Castle's cooperation. -- Corgi 16:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : More than that Von Pinn has known that Agatha is the Heterodyne ever since the time on Castle Wulfenbach. You know, just before she disemboweled Punch and Judy. The question is why, after knowing, does she still remain hostile to Agatha? IMO Von Pinn is not to be trusted else Klaus Barry would still be alive. --Rej ¤¤? 17:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :: She's puzzling me. She knew who Agatha is when she took apart Punch and Judy. She knew who Punch and Judy are. She rather looked like she would kill Agatha as well, given half a chance. She said "A Heterodyne has come home, and so must I," which clearly means that a Heterodyne in residence means she's got work to do, but did Lucretia build her to serve or to destroy the Heterodynes? The castle seems to trust her, and her speech bubble isn't as jagged as I'd expect if she were about to go full fury. Waiting till Friday... Gearbrain 18:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Friday? Wouldn't this be a great place to switch to some other location/characters? Argadi 18:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh so reluctantly agreed. --Cantabrian 15:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Based on past experience with these authors, Von Pinn will do what we least expect. (And let's not forget that Gil, another of her "children," is in the scene as well, and injured.) Nekokami 12:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : (84.177.etc is me, I got logged out) Von Pinn might think it´s Zola, if it didn´t occur to her to ask - not very likely, I admit; Von Pinn spent most of the night inside the Castle, they must have been talking. : But Von Pinn previously only knew for sure that Agatha was Lucrezia´s - we cannot even be sure she is loyal to the Heterodynes. True, she has returned for the Heterodyne heir, but the Heterodyne heir she was created to serve was also Lucrezia´s heir, and Lucrezia is presumably loyal either to herself or to The Other. : And I don´t think Klaus Barry´s death is due to Von Pinn not being trustworthy - she may very well just have been overwhelmed in the attack. :: I belive that was the case. I think Klause mentions he "salvaged" her from the ruin of Castel HeterodyneThanos007 18:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Close but not exactly. According to Carson von Mekkhan, she went berserk and had to be locked up (by whom, he doesn't say -- Barry seems like a decent possibility) after the attack, and Klaus took her with him when he came through. Carson was surprised and then amused to hear Klaus had her guarding the kids on Castle Wulfenbach. It sounds like she calmed down a lot once Klaus told her he needed a babysitter. All signs so far suggest that her compulsion to care for children and not to harm anyone who is or has ever been in her charge is practically insurmountable, though I suppose it's possible Lucrezia could override that. :::Lucrezia certainly built a very sturdy nursemaid/governess. I look forward to finding out more about Von Pinn partly because I'm hoping it will shed more light on what Lucrezia's state of mind was and when. :::Heh. And I'm hoping her arrival leads somehow to Agatha finding out Lilith and Adam are recovering. PersephoneKore 19:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think what happened to Von Pinn when she entered Klaus´ service was similar to what happened to the rank-and-file Jägers. They could no longer do what they were made to do (guard the Heterodyne heir and fight for the Heterodynes, respectively), so they threw themselves at doing the next best thing (guarding the heir of the Heterodynes´ best friend, and fighting for the Heterodynes´ best friend, respectively). I am quite sure that whatever marginal sanity Von Pinn has regained is due to being able to do something that is reasonably close to what she should have been doing but cannot do now. -Sir Chaos 20:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Aaargh... damnation, this is one of those situations again where everything is possible; if past experience is any indication, the authors will spring something else on us which none of us thought of. -Sir Chaos 19:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Health of the Harem I wonder if Von Pinn knows how to put people back together as well as she tears them apart? I'm sure Tarvek would appreciate someone with intimate knowledge of human health... ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 21:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC)